Lascivo
by BelialNails
Summary: [Saint Seiya, U.A] Era uma tipica noite de sexta feira, para alguns casais um jantarzinho e namoro seria o ideal para tirar o estresse acumulado da intensa semana de trabalho, mas para aquele em particular tinha que fazer seu Show, tinha que se entregar aquela fantasia lasciva e intensa.


**Notas da história**

Bem, voltei! Tinha uma outra conta aqui, mas parei de escrever a tres anos -' Mas espero que gostem e criticas, elogios e receitas de bolos são muito bem vinda :3 SHAUSHAUSHuhsuHSU Uma boa leitura

Fanfic para o Desafio PWP 40 Graus! do Grupo Saints Eternity do Facebook! Espero que gostem :3

** ~Lascivo ~**

Entrou na boate escura e bem afastada do centro com um sorriso luxurioso nos lábios carnudos, estava em um daqueles conhecidos 'inferninhos' de Atenas e ao respirar o ar cheio de álcool e sêmen sorriu de canto, ganhando um ar ainda mais pecaminoso enquanto sua mente já se enchia com as fantasias que realizaria aquela noite e que com certeza o condenaria ao inferno na hora. Caminhou ate a pista de dança com os belíssimos fios loiros e cacheados balançando ao redor do corpo enquanto este se movia em sintonia com o ritmo erótico e envolvente. Os quadris se moviam de forma sensual e tentadora, prendendo olhares enquanto o corpo deixava claro que sabia dar muito prazer se movido da forma certa. Assim que se colocou no meio da pista vários corpos o envolveram e logo tinha muitas mão passando por seu corpo, assim como vários lábios estavam em sua pele e ate levou uma mordida na pele branca e cheirosa, mas não se importou, ate encontrar seu real alvo aquilo seria uma simples diversão.

Olhou ao redor e sentiu um choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo ao se encontrar com outros olhos azuis no balcão do bar. Ambos sorriram com malicia, porém o do outro sentado era cafajeste, dominador e cheio de um sadismo que o excitava. Saiu da pista dançando provocativo e se aproximou dele, ambos olharam os corpos um do outro com extrema luxuria e logo foi puxado para uma área mais escura da boate. Foi jogado na parede e prensado por um corpo que cheirava a bebida cara e cigarro. Passou a mão no corpo musculoso enquanto era tocado como se pertencesse ao outro e sua boca era devorada de maneira bruta e lasciva o fazendo gemer de prazer. Era uma intensa batalha entre as línguas em busca de saciar o desejo e mostrar o domínio um sobre o outro. O menor pegou sua mão e a levou a seu membro que já estava para fora da calça negra e justa e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

– Usa essa sua boquinha para me deixar ainda mais duro, meu putinho delicioso – A voz rouca o fez se arrepiar todo e gemer o nome dele baixinho enquanto abria os olhos e o encostava a parede, enquanto se ajoelhava seus lábios vermelhos tomaram a forma de um sorriso safado e ao lamber a glande dele de forma lenta e provocativa o maior sorriu satisfeito amando ver à expressão de intenso prazer no menor.

Abaixou um pouco mais a calça dele e alisou suas coxas torneadas com as unhas, arranhando e o olhando nos olho dele enquanto sua língua passava pela glande, a provando sem pressa, logo abocanhou o membro e ouviu o gemido alto dele, assim como sentiu o quadril se movendo e o membro indo mais fundo em sua garganta, mas não se importou, continuou movendo a boca em um vai e vem ritmado com a batida, sentiu o pré gozo dele em sua boca e quando ia levar seus dedos a sua entrada e se preparar da forma que ele amava ver sentiu-se ser puxado e jogado de novo na parede, mas de costas enquanto as mãos nada delicadas abaixavam sua calça, o deixando exposto. O olhou sob o ombro e mordeu os lábios, se empinando mais ao ver o sorriso de canto, safado e cafajeste e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o olhar que ele dirigiu a suas nadegas abertas e separadas, convidativas a ele e gemeu com o forte tapa que recebeu nelas em seguida. Sentiu ele acariciar o lugar e quando estava relaxando o corpo arregalou os olhos, gemendo alto de dor e prazer ao ser penetrado de uma vez de forma longa e rápida pelo membro duro e grosso do amante.

– Não é assim que você gosta? – sussurrou rouco o outro no eu ouvido e assentiu sentindo o gosto de sangue em seus lábios.

Remexeu-se enquanto o olhava sob o ombro em um mudo pedido para se mexer e ele atendeu em um ritmo rápido e fundo, quase animalesca e sem nenhum cuidado, arrancando gemidos altos de dor, mas um prazer intenso que o fazia se mover em busca de mais contato, para que fosse mais fundo e o acertasse em cheio mais vezes. Seus dedos na parede buscavam algum apoio, mas era comprimido contra ela na medida em que as estocadas ganhavam ainda mais força e seus gemidos se misturavam com o da batida que era insana e luxuriosa. O rosto estava corado e o sangue nos lábios denunciava que ainda tentava se controlar os mordendo, mas era impossível pois quanto mais gemia, mais era puxado com força e sua excitação aumentava, as lagrimas caiam pelo rosto, mas não era só a dor que o deixava assim, mas estava envolto de um prazer que beirava a insanidade, em busca de alivio daquela loucura levou a mãos a ereção esquecida, mas assim que a tocou sentiu suas mãos serem puxada para o alto de sua cabeça e o outro sair de dentro de si, logo um sussurro rouco o fez se arrepiar:

– Só com meu pau, meu delicioso putinho – e o penetrou forte fazendo o membro o acertar em cheio e o maior gritar ainda mais de dor e prazer em ter sua próstata estomagada pela ereção do outro, logo abaixou a cabeça e se entregou a possessividade do outro que sorria satisfeito em ter o corpo delicado e luxurioso se movendo em busca de mais enquanto os gemidos saiam sem controle. Pena que a musica atrapalhava, pensou, mas logo o levaria para casa e na cama deles ouvia os gritos e pedidos de mais do loiro.

Já o loiro perdia o controle a cada estocada e o olhou suplicante por cima do ombro fazendo o outro gemer de prazer enquanto adquiria um ar ainda mais predatório ao ver a face andrógena corada, os lábios vermelhos e machucados gemidos entregues, os fios loiros da franja caída em cima dos olhos nublados de um intenso desejo. Não agüentou mais torturar ele e o soltou saindo de dentro do loiro e o virou enquanto o trazia para seu colo, passou as pernas macias em sua cintura e o penetrou enquanto tomava a boca do loiro de forma alucinante e exigente, abafando os gemidos de dor e prazer enquanto as unhas afiadas do o outro arranhavam seu abdômen e braços e ambos se moviam em busca de mais prazer naquela dança de sedução e desejo.

Segurou as coxas brancas as arranhando e apartou o beijo quando o ar acabou, porém subiu para seu ouvido lhe dizendo sacanagens em meio aos gemidos e logo ambos estavam atingindo o limite, gemendo o nome um do outro sem perceberem e se entregando aos prazeres da carne, mas não saiu de dentro dele, continuou o abraçando e se movendo no ritmo da musica enquanto tomava sua boca de forma mais leve e carinhosa, ainda exigente, mas cheia de amor.

– Na próxima você vai ser um stripper, Afrodite – sussurrou no ouvido dele e ouviu o riso divertido e excitado do outro.

– Iria amar rebolar para um cliente gostoso como você, Carlo - disse para o namorado, sorrindo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Queria agradecer a Giovanna Ikoma por ter lido e me apoiado a postar a fic, muito obrigada amora! Assim como todos que leram e estão sempre me apoiando  
Então, o que acharam?


End file.
